Return To Atlantis
by Elizabeth A.Green
Summary: The gang packs up and heads to America for the WWWC in America! There they meet a bushel of new friends including some mermaids! Then something happens that will change their lives...forever.


Hermione Granger tugged nervously at one of the braids Ginny Weasley had made for her that morning. She, Harry, Ron and all the rest of Hogwarts Seventh Year's were going to a school convention in........  
  
(ok, this part is SUPPOSED TO BE A FLASHBACK!!!)  
  
"AMERICA!" "What are you, crazy or something?" Ron shouted to Professor McGonnagal.  
"Sit DOWN Mr.Weasley, and will explain everything!"   
"You all have been invited to a WWWC,World-Wide Wizarding Convention, where which you will further study about which careers you wish to pursue later in life.No, Potter, this doesn't include Quidditch." McGonnagal said, as Harry put his hand down dejectedly.  
"How long will this take?" Lavander Brown asked, her ponytails swinging in sync as she smacked her chewing gum.  
"No gum Miss Brown," she said, pointing her wand towards the trash,"And it will probably take all year!"   
"BUT WHY?" Ron moaned, raising his hand.  
"Because it takes a long time to STUDY A CAREER!" McGonnagal said, looking strained.  
hard a concept can it be? You go to a convention in America for a year to study a career?" Hermione spoke in her "teacher" voice to the class."Thank you, Miss Granger." McGonnagal fired a tight-lipped smile of thanks in her direction, a rare bonding moment in everyone else's opinion.  
  
(NOW BACK TO THE PRESENT!)  
  
"HELLO??" "Earth is calling Hermione!" Someone was shouting. She quickly snapped around.  
"Yeah, um hi. So you want this candy bar or not?" Harry asked grinning.  
"Yeah......sure." Hermione said vaguely taking it.  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
"Um..hm, lets see here. One, I'm leaving Europe for America. Two, I'm traveling to a place I've never been before. Three, I'm traveling overseas, which I hate.Four, I don't know what to expect. And five, I don't know what kind of career I want to study! Hermione said, rattling off points.   
"It can't be that bad, can it?" Harry asked.  
"You never know, I may have the time of my life, and yet again, I could be forever depressed from this trip."  
"Yeah...you think too much, you know that?"  
"I suspected as much, yes."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Around dinnertime, they arrived at the house that would be their residence for a year.   
"I still can't believe we're actually here!" Ron exclaimed, walking across the white sand.  
"Yeah...." Hermione gulped and clutched her stomach.  
"It's so cool here!"   
"Nothing like Europe!"  
"Duh, nothings under a DEMOCRACY in Europe, you idiot!" Hermione pointed out, setting her bags on the couch.  
"Oh right, heh, I forgot," Ron said taking the remote control "Oh cool! Free cable service! Muggles here live like kings!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Early the next morning, all three of them walked to the convention.  
"I still don't see why we had to WALK that whole way." Hermione complained,  
"It's good excercise!" Ron protested, opening the doors.   
Hermione stopped to get a drink at the water fountain.  
"Hurry, we have to get a good seat, otherwise we'll be forced to the back and we'll never get a good job to sign up for!" Ron said, waving to her.  
"Good morning," boomed a female's voice,"Welcome to WWWC! My name is Tammy Perstraina(per-strain-a) and I am the Head of Convention. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me! Most of you are probably wondering what this program is, it is an organization for young wizards and witches to get to know a certain surrounding so they get the "feel" for the job they're searching for!" She paused to catch her breath and then rattled on, "I hope you will have fun studying your career option of choice!" And she walked off the podium. A dark, stocky man in a navy blue shirt which read SECURITY directed the first row of chairs towards little tables of sign-up sheets. Then the second row, then the third. Until finally he reached the fifth row, where the witches and wizards of Hogwarts sat.   
"This is going to be a looong year." Harry said as he picked up a pen.   
"Tell me about it, I don't want to study a CAREER for a year!" Ron said.  
"I think it will be a valuable experience!" Hermione protested.  
"Shows how much you know! I'd rather be playing Quidditch than this!" Harry said.  
"We know!" Hermione and Ron chorused.  
Hermione ran her finger down the list of careers to choose from.   
"Wizard Specialist, HIT Squad Member, Ministry Of Magic, Teacher! I don't know where to begin!" Hermione said.   
"Wait," Harry said, pointing towards a name "What's this?"  
"Atlantic Specialist?" "Must have something to do with the sea."   
"Check it out though! It says you get to work with mermaids! And high-tech potions! And to top it off, we're right BY the ocean!" "What do we have to lose?"Harry said excitedly.  
"We could do that..." Hermione said carefully, and without a moment more hesitation, she signed at the bottom,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next few days were going great. They got introduced and blah, blah blah. But this is the part where the storyline kicks in, full time. They met two new friends, Lucielle(who everyone called Lucy) Kimm and Jake Finstoro(fins-store-o) and hit off immediatly. Jake had dirty blonde hair with crystal green eyes and Lucielle had black hair and brown eyes.   
"Today we're going to explore the deep, class!   
  
  



End file.
